


Routine

by kadabrafreak890



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers(2012)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadabrafreak890/pseuds/kadabrafreak890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generally, when routine is altered, it isn't hard to spot. That is, unless you're Tony Stark and you have yet to consume your morning coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Well howdee! This is my first AO3 fic and of course, it's got to be Superhusbands. I'm currently working on an insanely angsty Superhusbands oneshot, but I found a picture(see A/N at the end) that inspired this fic, so I decided to throw it up while I'm working on other things.
> 
> Please comment/kudos and feel free to let me know if there's anything that needs to be altered.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

One of the first things Steve learned when he started living with Tony and the rest of the Avengers was that Tony was barely able to breathe before he had his morning coffee.  


Steve couldn’t lie; he found it amusing. Everyone else seemed to wake up once they ambled into the kitchen and got some sort of nutrition into their system, but unless Tony had coffee, he was a zombie the entire day.  


He was always the last one to pad into the kitchen too. Steve would (discreetly he hoped) watch Tony over the rim of his orange juice glass, eyeing his rumpled hair and pajama pants that hung a bit low on his waist, hipbones peeking out. He operated on autopilot as he went over to the coffee maker and shoved a Stark Industries emblazoned mug under the one-cup brewer, mashing the button and slumping against the wall.  


“Good morning Tony.” Steve made the mistake of trying to hold a conversation with the man before he had ingested his coffee. The genius barely managed a grunt.  


He scooped up his mug and took a long swig when it was done, his brain ignoring the pain signals of oh shit, that’s hot.  


Steve noticed how Tony slowly became more coherent as the liquid disappeared from the cup and into his body. Once he finished the first cup, he always brewed another before heading down to his lab and going MIA for the next few hours.  


This had become routine after a while, and Steve began to wonder if Tony would notice when routine changed.  


 

Tony shuffled into the kitchen, yawning. His feet automatically carried him to the coffee maker, his body executing the activity without him having to think about it.  


Well, he would’ve had he not been disrupted by a solid, muscled body blocking his way.  


“Nnnhggh.” He groaned and batted at Steve’s chest weakly. The blond grinned and held a cup out to him.  


“Made you some coffee.” He said, way too cheery for the time of day, but coffee was coffee. He grunted and took the cup, leaning against the counter and taking a gulp. “How’d you sleep?” Steve asked him, and Tony was wondering why Steve was trying to talk to him when, uh hello, coffee.  


“Mmmm,” was all Tony said as he took another drink from his cup. Clint, who was also in the room, smirked as he spooned some Lucky Charms into his mouth. Steve had told him about his experiment before Tony ambled in, and Clint told him to go for it.  


Tony continued to drink, and when he took another sip, he noticed a few things. Steve was still standing in the kitchen and not sitting and drinking his orange juice like he always was. Clint looked like he knew somebody’s dirty secret and hey, wasn’t his coffee cup black yesterday?  


“Something seems fishy here,” Tony mumbled, and he failed to notice Steve biting his lip and trying not to grin. He downed the rest of his coffee and brewed another cup, patting Steve’s arm as he left the kitchen and headed towards his lab. “Thanks for the coffee Steve.” Tony said and disappeared down the stairs.  


“He didn’t notice,” Clint said and Steve frowned, nodding.  


“Wait, what the hell?” The two could hear Tony say from downstairs. Steve’s grin was back in no time. “Fuck you Steve, not funny!”

 

A/N: This is what Steve switched Tony's mug with...and what inspired this fic. ( https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/-dE9udJfuNCI/UgU73bTpUUI/AAAAAAAE-ZU/bc4qa6y7kEk/w800-h800/The+Stages+of+Waking+Up.jpg )


End file.
